


sweet kiss

by MythMagician



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt No Comfort, Idiots in Love, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Kinda, M/M, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Sad with a Happy Ending, Temporary Character Death, a lotta angst first, idk - Freeform, it sounds bad but it willend happy don't worry, there will be one just, there will be some geralt bu mostly jas bc he's best boi, yeah no shit all these tags are abt jas lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythMagician/pseuds/MythMagician
Summary: They’re not lovers, really. Geralt refuses the notion that they’re even friends, so calling them lovers seems overly optimistic. But they’re… Something.A few times, Jaskier tries to bring it up. Sometimes subtly, sometimes not so subtly. The closest he gets to actually asking is just before the visit to Cintra’s royal hall, when Geralt is washing off the smell of intestines.He decides not to, though. Making Geralt angry on this particular night would be suicide. There really are quite a few who would probably like to murder him at the ball.Of course, the way the night turns out, he should probably be more worried about Geralt wanting to murder him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, i mean in the past ig, it's not a ship here
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	sweet kiss

**Author's Note:**

> ey it's ya boi  
> back with more dumb witcher stuff  
> there is talk about death and grief, so if that's a potential trigger for you, you've been warned:) the death is temporary though!
> 
> i tried a different writing style with this, dunno if it came out good. tbh i need to just start writing and posting and not giving too much of a shit if it's good or too short or whatever. so this is my attempt to start learning to finish and post things even if im not a hundred percent happy with them.

They’re not lovers, really. Geralt refuses the notion that they’re even friends, so calling them lovers seems overly optimistic. But they’re… Something. 

A few times, Jaskier tries to bring it up. Sometimes subtly, sometimes not so subtly. The closest he gets to actually asking is just before the visit to Cintra’s royal hall, when Geralt is washing off the smell of intestines. 

He decides not to, though. Making Geralt angry on this particular night would be suicide. There really are quite a few who would probably like to murder him at the ball.

Of course, the way the night turns out, he should probably be more worried about Geralt wanting to murder him.

\---

Their partnership ends when Yennefer comes around. It’s not like Jaskier wasn’t expecting it. He knows what he and Geralt had didn’t really mean anything.

It doesn’t help his heart from bleeding when he sees them together. 

Even when they leave her behind, then go their separate ways and meet again many times, even then things don’t go back to how they were before Yennefer. Some nights, Jaskier thinks Geralt looks almost wistful some nights, and knows deep down he’s missing her. Those nights, he is quiet, too, playing softly on his lute to try and fill up the heavy atmosphere with something, anything.

Those nights, Jaskier went to sleep wishing they’d never met Yennefer, wishing things were different.

\---

It’s surprisingly easy to return to a life completely without Geralt after the dragon hunt, at least on the outside. He only ever travels with Geralt a few months at a time at most, so it’s not like he’s incapable of being on his own.

He moves on, from one town to the next, playing his songs and taking whatever he can get for them; be that money, food, or someone to fall into bed with.

And if he sometimes whispers his witcher’s name in the heat of passion with someone whose name he doesn’t remember, well, that’s his business.

\---

He hears about Geralt’s death right around the time of the battle of Sodden. He can’t remember who told him, only knows his chest freezes to ice when he hears the words spoken. All he remembers after that is drinking and drinking and drinking until he couldn’t form any coherent thoughts. He thinks maybe the alcohol will warm him up, melt the ice that’s lodged in his chest, but it doesn’t work. 

The next few days pass in the same fashion, until he’s completely out of coin. So he packs his bags and leaves for the next town. He tries to write, but comes up empty of the words he wants to say. He can barely sing at all anymore, because all his songs remind him of Geralt.

Some nights start fine, but then someone always yells: “Toss a coin!”, and Jaskier’s chest threatens to explode with grief. Those times he cuts his performance short, and ends up laying alone in his room, just staring at the ceiling. 

Those are the times he wonders if Geralt has broken him for good. And he gets angry. So angry. Because if she had never met them, him and Geralt would be fine. He knows it. And he warned him. He warned him about her, tried to tell him how dangerous she was, tried to explain that nothing could be won from her. 

But when had Geralt ever listened to him?

He falls asleep with the tears still running down his cheeks, the ice in his chest growing colder and colder.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! it's very short, but like i said, i wanna get better at just posting things without overthinking. another chapter coming tho! i think there will be 2 but who knows!


End file.
